I Love You
by Live Fast Die Never
Summary: [I was alone in the crowd standing in front of her gravestone reading the words over and over willing them to disappear. And as I stood alone with a blank expression no one knew how much it truly hurt.] Companion to So Tired One Shot GD


Ginevra Molly Weasley Malfoy  
August 11 1981 – May 11 2002  
Forever in our Hearts  
Rest In Peace

Staring at the grave stone I felt my heart swell with pain and anguish. She'd been so full of life, of hope… she had been my everything, everything in the world that had ever mattered to me… and now she was gone.

I stood still unmoving hiding my emotions trying not to show how much it hurt. She would have known that it hurt; she could have had no idea that anything was wrong, look into my eyes and know that something was, because she knew me.

I found myself unable to look away, I wanted to turn away and forget all the pain I was feeling. I needed her to be behind me smiling, laughing… anything. I need her. But I couldn't have her.

**

* * *

**

"_They'll love you!" She told me with a grin. "I mean, half of them already know you anyways."_

"_And that half of them hate me.." I hissed at the petite red-head._

"_Nonsense." She answered and dragged me into the rickety shack that she'd called home for 17 years. We wandered around the house for nearly five minutes before Ginny turned to me and said; "I guess they're not home."_

"_Shame." I answered turning to the door. "We'll have to catch them next time."_

_Ginny didn't move and kept a firm hold on my hand. "No. We are going to stay and wait for them this is important!"_

"_Ginny… You don't understand how hard this is for me." I told her with a pleading look._

_She seemed to be unfazed and sat down at the kitchen table. "Sit." She told me and strangely enough I obeyed, all the while thinking that if she were anyone else…_

"_Draco?"_

_I looked up at her and smiled. She was so beautiful and sweet, she had me completely. I never even thought of anyone else ever being with me. She was the one, and I knew it._

_I reached across and stroked her cheek with a small smile I said; "I love you." I watched her face light up at hearing those three magical words from me, for the very first time. _

**

* * *

**

I held my face steady as I watched Mrs. Weasley cry, bursting into tears. Her brothers and father had tear stained faces. Granger seemed to be just as upset, she began sobbing before the funeral had even started and now with it over she didn't seemed to have stopped.

Everyone was crying… Not me though. I couldn't. I was alone in the crowd standing in front of her gravestone reading the words over and over willing them to disappear. And as I stood alone with a blank expression no one knew how much it truly hurt.

**

* * *

**

_A small hand appeared in front of my book, I turned my gaze upwards and my line of sight collided with Ginny Weasley. I closed my book and sat back in my chair smirking at her. "What did you want?" I asked with an amused tone to my voice._

"_A dance." Ginny answered unfazed by my expression._

"_A dance?"_

_She nodded grinning. "I want to dance with you."_

_My smirk turned to a smile as I watched my beautiful soon-to-be fiancée hold out her small hand to me waiting for me to accept her offer to dance. "Why dance?" I asked._

"_Because I get the most wonderful feeling when you take me in your arms and spin my body around," She answered. "Now, dance with me!"_

_I stood up and took her hand in mine. "Of course." I told her before twirling her around. She smiled brightly at me as we spun around my study, dancing with no music to guide us along. I pulled her close needing to have her near me and whispered in her ear. "I love you."_

_She turned her head to face mine and whispered back. "I love you too." She then kissed me and said. "Thank-you."_

_I stared into her eyes never feeling happier in my whole life and I was sure that if their was going to be a time, now would be it. I'd been trying to plan out the perfect moment when I realized that now was it. "Ginny, Marry me?"_

_She stopped dancing and turned to stare at me with tears in her eyes and a huge smile. She nodded almost immediately before wrapping her arms around me and telling me "Yes."_

**

* * *

**

I continued to stare at the gravestone as everyone left in a blur. I felt him standing beside me before he spoke to make his presence known.

"I can't believe it." He didn't so much as speak to me as to everything or anything. "I just… can't."

I turned to my rival, her brother, Ron Weasley. We normally couldn't stand each other, but right now there was an unspoken understanding. We could talk to each other, because Merlin knows this isn't the time for hatred. "I miss her." I whispered barely able to say it.

He nods with tears in his eyes. "Yeah… she was so young."

I watched the red head swipe away the tears attempting to escape. "Weasley, I know I wasn't the kind of person you wanted for your sister, but… I loved her. More then anything."

He smiled and nodded. "I realized that actually. You may not have noticed a difference between us, but I accepted you a long while back."

I didn't know what to say. Strangely enough I could feel the emotions getting to me, she was gone and here Ronald Weasley was telling me that he'd accepted me into the family. "I loved her." I told him again. "And I don't know what to do…" I felt tears leap to my eyes. "I just…"

He didn't speak as I finally let out all of my emotions sitting down on the ground in front of her grave.

**

* * *

**

_Watching her walk up the aisle had knocked the wind out of me, She had been so beautiful. But watching her spinning around on the grass in front of me, her hair free of the pins holding it back and flying around, her heels kicked off and the crisp white dress spinning around her slim body… that made my heart stop. She was a goddess, my goddess._

_The wedding had ended nearly a half-hour before she was Mrs. Ginevra Malfoy now, and I was her husband. We were as happy as ever, she was dancing and I sat in the shade of the large oak tree._

"_You're beautiful." I told her, watching as she stopped spinning and sat beside me cuddling into my side._

"_You too." She answered with a grin. "You're so beautiful."_

"_I prefer handsome, but to each his own." I answered her with a small smirk then kissed her. "I love you."_

"_Good thing too, after all, we are married." She answered and kissed me softly in return._

"_No I love you too?" I questioned the red-haired witch._

_She shook her head scrunching up her nose giving off an innocent look. "I don't think so."_

_I kissed her another time. "Please?" _

_She grinned and stood up. "You will get an 'I love you' after you tell me all the lovely things I am!"_

_I cocked an eyebrow at her, she certainly did love to hear me tell her how much I loved her… soon it would go to her head. But I told her anyways. "You are beautiful, you have a sparkling personality…"_

**

* * *

**

I sat on the grass, Weasley stood above me. I turned to look at him and see that he's crying like me. I suppose it's hard on everyone. She was an important person and so many loved her… I don't know if they loved her as much as I did, but for the rest of their lives they will have an empty part in their hearts that she was supposed to fill up. In my case, I will have an empty heart.

"Malfoy," Weasley began watching me with a sort of concerned look. "She would have wanted you to have gone on… lived your life to the fullest."

I shook my head, "I can't."

"Malfoy… You can't live your life in regret."

I closed my eyes.

**

* * *

**

_I saw it all happen in a swift motion, and I couldn't stop it. She had been next to me the entire time… and I couldn't do anything. I stared down at her in her last moments praying that something would change the predicament… she was so young._

"_Ginny…" I muttered to myself as I clutched her hand, "Please… please…"_

_I don't know exactly what had happened to her, I just know that I got an owl telling me that she was in the hospital. I didn't care for the details really, I just needed her to survive._

"_Draco?" She looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes. "Where am I?"_

"_St. Mungo's." I told her quietly still praying that she would be okay. "You're hurt…"_

_She nodded and laid back down clutching my hand. "Draco… I'm so tired."_

"_Don't go to sleep." I told her firmly. "You have to stay awake."_

"_So tired…" She whispered her eyes flickering. "I have to sleep."_

_I felt a pain in my stomach as she spoke, what was she talking about? Sleeping… no, she needed to be awake! Why couldn't she be awake?! "Ginny, I need you to stay awake! Please!" I told her trying to have her see my way._

_But she didn't. She smiled and squeezed my hand. "I love you Draco." She then closed her eyes and muttered. "…so tired…"_

_I felt her hand loosen its grip, my eyes widen as I cried for a Healer. What was wrong?! Why was she so limp… and I watched the healers run around her doing everything they could until finally one walked up to me. "Mr. Malfoy… I'm sorry, but"-_

"_Don't." I hissed at the man, I didn't want to here it. I didn't want to be told what I already suspected… then it would be true. "Just go." And he did. He and the other healers left me alone with her… or what was left of her._

_I gripped her cold hand tightly and whispered. "Please… Don't be- Please…"_

**

* * *

**

Ron didn't continue to speak with me, he seemed to understand that I wanted to be alone, to think alone. I sighed and stood up walking up to the gravestone. I knew I had to say something, short but that explained everything to her.

I tried to think of a word that would explain all of the feelings of joy she gave me everyday I saw her… a word that would explain all of the feelings of hope I had when she spoke to me… a word that would explain all of the feelings of worry I had whenever she was harmed in the tiniest bit… a word that would explain all of the feelings of hate I held towards anyone who caused that harm… a word that would explain all of the feelings of hurt I had now that she was gone.

I bent down to the tombstone and whispered; "I love you."

* * *

**Well, That's all folks! I know, it's not that great but I just wrote it up and figured "What the heck, why not?" So here it is. Hope you liked it. If not... um... don't flame me? **

**R&R**

**Live Fast Die Never**


End file.
